The invention relates to a method for determining the temperature in a flow channel of a gas turbine and a measuring device that is suitable for being used in such a method.
For measuring the temperature of the flow in the flow channel of a gas turbine positioned on a testing bench, in particular for measuring the temperature behind the combustion chamber or in the area of the high-pressure turbine, it is known to take gas samples and to analyze the sampled gas by means of one or multiple measuring probes that project into the flow channel. The composition of the gas depends on the temperature of the sampled gas, so that the temperature can be determined based on the composition of the gas.
Since the measuring probes have to be cooled, such an approach is relatively laborious. Also, there is the danger that the flow in the flow channel, which is to be measured, is disturbed due to the size of the measuring probes.
There is a need to provide a simple method for determining the temperature in a flow channel of a gas turbine that does not influence the flow, or does so only to a minimal extent. There is further a need for a measuring device for use in such a method.